Complications
by PKPineappleKingPK
Summary: LASSIET. WOOT. Carlton has low self esteem and- GASP- HE GETS SICK? ((Rated T for now, perhaps M if you guys ask ;))). Its up to Juliet to save him and help him solve a big case to win back his ego! PLEASE R&R because If people like, il write more :)
1. Chapter 1

Samuel Dean Rhodes, big time dealer. He dealt everything, from drugs, to money, to rare animals, to expensive cars, all the way back to drugs again. The SBPD had been trying to nail him for years, but he always managed to prove himself innocent, even though Shawn knew he wasn't. Everyone else believed him too, and he really was guilty, but the slippery little crook would always manage to escape conviction, one way or another. Carlton was especially angered, because he blamed himself for every next time the man cleared his records. The detective prided himself on catching every bad guy they ever came into contact with, and he really tried, but this guy was a master. Shawn had almost gotten himself and Gus killed, twice. Both times Lassiter and O'Hara were just on time to watch him escape once again, only stifling Lassiter's anger ever the more. Although Shawn swore he wasn't working alone, the detectives could find no evidence of a second individual who was in contact with Rhodes.

This whole case had gone on for five months, nearing a sixth, and still, with little to no evidence, Carlton Lassiter was beginning to drive himself mad.

Juliet walked into the station a few minutes late, and was nervous because she knew her partner would overreact. She ran up the steps, down the hall, and ended at his desk. "Carlton, I-"

The older detective was laying face down on his desk, asleep.

Juliet jostled his shoulders, "Carlton? Hey. Wake up, partner!"

"Huh? Whaa?" He slowly lifted his head, and upon seeing Juliet looking down at him with concern, he jumped up in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "O'Hara, what happened?"

She let go a small laugh, "You must have fallen asleep when you got here this morning, is everything ok?"

Carlton raised his eyebrows in thought, "Hmm.. I don't really remember this morning. I guess I must have been tired," he yawned and slicked back his hair and straightened his jacket.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His partner asked.

"I'm fine. Lets get to work."

Juliet motioned for him to follow her to her desk and he scooted his chair across the room to sit beside her.

"So, the security footage came back, and it turns out that Rhodes was in the building, but he wasn't exactly close to the crime scene. So, in a way, Shawn's vision was correct, just a little skewed. He has been in the dealing business for a while, but his alibi still checks out. I'm sorry, but he's innocent."

"Dammit," Carlton slammed his hand down onto her desk, rustling some papers, "I finally thought we were going to catch the bastard, but every time he just slips through my damn fingers!" He pushed off Juliet's desk, and slid back across to his own desk before violently typing on his computer.

Detective O'Hara stood and walked over to her partner, "Carlton, don't worry. We're doing everything we can to prove that Rhodes is guilty, but please stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault." She lay her hand on his shoulder and looked down.

Carlton scooted his chair and let her hand drop, "No one's fault? O'Hara don't be ridiculous. This is all my fault. If I was just a little bit better of a cop, then perhaps he'd be in jail right now!" He wiped the sweat from his temple and sighed, "Dammit."

Juliet kneeled besides him, "Stop talking like that. We'll get him, I know we will. And for the record, you are the best damned cop I've ever known, and I'm proud to call you my partner."

Carlton looked up, "Thanks O'Hara, but sometimes a compliment isn't enough to put them all away for good." He stood up and walked off and she let him go. Best to let him blow off his own steam.

Lassiter threw open the bathroom door and kicked one of the stall doors, unhinging it, and briefly smiling as the clatter surrounded the room. He huffed and sat against the wall, a fresh scowl on his face once again. "Think Lassiter, think. There's more to this and you know it. Think!"

Juliet went back to her desk to do a write up for another case when Shawn came bounding up to her desk with Gus trailing behind. "Shawn. Hi."

"Jules, I sensed that Lassie is in a state of distress and there might be something I can do to help." His finger to his temple, Shawn raised his brow and smiled at the woman.

"I don't know, Shawn. He is taking this really hard. It might be better to let him solve it himself."

Gus butt in, "For the record, Juliet, this was all Shawn's idea."

"That's why Gus and I are going to solve it first, and give Lassie all the credit. We'll lead him to all the answers without him even knowing we were involved."

Juliet took a deep breath, "Shawn, you know how much trouble you'd get into for this. Not to mention me, for just getting involved." She closed her eyes and sighed, "He needs to solve this case. Ill let you do it, on one condition."

Shawn smiled in surprise, "Anything."

"I need you to go find him, and show him that he isn't a horrible detective, or a horrible person, and that he isn't bad for not figuring this out in the first place. Okay?" Juliet looked up at the psychic, "Okay?"

Shawn sighed, "Fine, ill go talk to Lassie. You have to find a way to cut me some pay though. I'm not going to do this for free.."

"Shawn, do this for me. I'll take you out for dinner or something."

A smile lit his face, "That's a deal Jules. We've got a deal."

Shawn turned on his heels and walked happily off toward the bathroom, where he guessed Lassiter would be, and he was right.

Gus shook his head and Juliet allowed herself to smile, "Let him go alone, I think Carlton is in a really bad place right now."

"We'll I don't blame him, having to deal with Shawn 24/7 isn't all that easy."

Juliet laughed, "I hear you, Gus. I hear you."

"Hey Lassie? You in here?" Shawn opened the door only to see the detective slumped up against the wall, asleep. "Lassie? Lassie!"

Carlton stirred and looked up, "Spencer, what!?"

"You fell asleep. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course I am. I'm fine," he scoffed and stood up, brushing off his pants, "Let me guess, O'Hara sent you in here to talk to me."

"Well yes and no," Shawn replied, "She's worried about you, but I came by myself," he lied.

"And why do you care?"

"Well, I care that we solve this case." Shawn shuffled his feet.

"We? Who the hell is we? Oh, don't tell me you think this is your case too! Don't go near this case, do you understand me Spencer?" He pushed at the younger man's shoulder with a long extended finger.

Shawn's eyes widened just a tiny bit, "I didn't mean it like that. Promise." Lassiter backed off. "Look, I just know that if you give this time, the answer will come to you. I had a vision. It's going to work out."

"Now you're going to be giving me life advice? What is this, Dr. Phil? Get out."

Shawn frowned, "I'll leave then, but Jules wanted me to tell you that she thinks you're the best detective ever." He smiled wide and ran out the door, leaving Carlton confused.

"You told him that? Shawn.." Juliet tugged on her hair nervously, "That isn't what I sent you for. He's probably still sitting there confused and unhappy."

Shawn looked awkward, "This is gonna work Jules, were going to get Lassiter out of this dizzy spell. Leave it to me."

Juliet watched as Shawn strode off and found Gus sitting on one of the benches near the entrance. He said something to the other man and they giggled and walked out. Weird.

Jules flipped her curls over her shoulder and wandered back to her desk.

The rest of that day was uneventful, if anything. Carlton spent the day feeling distant and avoiding everyone, but Juliet did nothing but file reports and occasionally travel down to the evidence room.

After hours, Jules found her partner down in one of the interrogation rooms, sitting leaned back in one of the chairs, his eyes closed.

"Carlton. Hey," She let her hand stroke his shoulder and neck, "Are you okay?"

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at her with his bright blue irises glowing and reflecting her concern. "O'Hara. What are you still doing here?"

"You fell asleep again. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's wrong.." He trailed off and yawned.

Juliet's face was now full of concern, "No, Carlton. This really isn't like you. Do you want me to drive you home? You look exhausted."

He rubbed at his eyes and tried to perk up, "Really, I'm fine." The detective tried to stand, but caught himself on the table.

"No. I'm not letting you go alone like this. Let me take you home."

He yawned again, but didn't resist her as she led him to her car and helped him get buckled up. "I really don't know if you're okay, Carlton. This is totally unlike you."

"Mhmm. I guess I'm just.. Tired.." His words drawled out, and halfway to his house he fell asleep again.

"We're here. Hey. Carlton. Carlton?"

Juliet shook him, but to no avail. "Well shit. What now?" She asked herself out loud.

He was much to big to carry, but she didn't want to leave him alone. She reached into the back and grabbed the blanket she had draped over the seat; had a feeling it would come in handy one of these days. Juliet leaned over and tucked him into the warm fabric, reaching up to caress his soft hair. His forehead was warm and sweaty. Poor thing was running a fever.

She drove home, ran inside to grab a blanket and change her clothes, before coming back out to finally lay herself in the back seat and try and get some rest. She promised herself she wouldn't leave his side.

Morning came with the horrible sounds of coughing and retching as Juliet was jostled awake by noises from the front of the car. Sitting up straight immediately, she crawled up front to lay a hand on her quivering partner.

His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. The smell of fresh vomit circled the air and he lay back, his mouth dripping and his breathing shallow.

"Carlton. Oh god." She removed her jacket and wiped his mouth, "Lets get you inside and cleaned up, okay?"

She threw the jacket and blanket into the laundry and allowed him to lay on the couch. Moments later, she returned with a thermometer. "Under the tongue. That's it. Just breathe." She stroked his forehead with a wet washcloth and watched his temperature reading rise to 102. "Oh god, you've got a high fever. Tell me what hurts."

He lamely blinked his eyes at her, "O'Hara.. It's.. Ow."

She pressed her cheek to his forehead, "You're burning up. Lets get you cleaned up now, okay? Can you walk?"

He reached forward to grab her hand, "Help. Please."

"Alright, Carlton. Lets go, just don't let go of my hand." With her free hand, she gently rubbed his back and kept his balance while they slowly walked to the bathroom.

She helped him to pull his shirt off, before he started gagging again and fell down onto the floor, clutching the toilet as he threw up a second time.

Juliet kneeled down and rubbed slow circles against his back, trying to ease his shaking body. "Carlton, what happened to you?" She asked herself aloud.

The older man spit a few times and glanced up to look her in the eye, "I don't.. Want you to see me... Like this."

"Sick? You can trust me." Jules frowned, but continued to rub his back.

"It's weakness.." He managed to get out before turning to vomit a third time.

"Poor baby.." Was all she could whisper as she lay her cheek against his back, feeling the warmth of the fever evaporating off every inch of his skin. "Do you want to take a bath, Carlton?"

"Mhmm.." He moaned out, obviously in pain.

Juliet wiped his mouth with a tissue and leaned over to turn the warm water on. "Would you like me to leave? I don't want to invade your space.." She said slightly nervous. Juliet had absolutely zero intention of seeing her partner naked, but if he needed her, she could always pretend like it never happened. Still, she'd rather him wash himself on his own.

"You're gonna see.. Me.." He mumbled, clearly on the same thought track as she was.

"Urm.. Yeah.." She spoke softly, embarrassed about seeing him like that.

"I feel dirty.. In more ways than one, O'Hara.." His mouth curled the slightest, almost like he was trying to smile.

She blushed, "Take your pants off now, Carlton." Juliet reached up and grabbed a towel off of the towel rack, "Put this around your waist."

He obliged, and while she looked away briefly, he got himself situated into the tub, the now wet towel still draped over his lower body.

Juliet glanced back. Her partner was laying with his eyes closed, his entire face red with heat. She splashed some of the lukewarm water onto his forehead to cool him down, and watched some of the color disappear. "Why don't you just lay here for a while, and you can call me to come help you get out when you feel like it, okay?"

He opened his eyes slightly to nod, before closing them once again. 'He looked so peaceful,' She thought..

Juliet stroked his hair back softly and then stood up and closed the door gently behind her.

Juliet O'Hara wandered into her living room and settled onto the couch. She felt so bad for Carlton. He wasn't the type to let anyone else "care for" him, or help him out in any way. He was either really sick, or really trusted her, and she suspected it was a little bit of both. 'Aww, he trusts me...' She loved the fact that such a gruff and distant man was so trusting of her, just because they were partners. Not at all saying she didn't trust him with everything she had, however. It was a little jarring to almost see him fully exposed, but she managed to keep it together. He did happen to have quite the body though..

"Juliet!" His voice rang throughout the house to reach her ears. Jules jumped up and ran back down into the bathroom.

"Carlton, I'm here. You ready to get out now?"

"Y-yeah.." He coughed.

"Alright, give me your hand," Her heart skipped a beat before she realized what she was doing, and before she could stop it, his hand was wrapped tightly in her own and she was pulling him out of the tub. "Come here, Carlton." She grabbed another towel and took him into her arms as she wrapped it around him. Juliet led the quivering bundle into her bedroom and lay him down onto the bed. "You sleep here tonight, okay? It's warm here." She took the towel not covering him and handed him some clean sweats that Shawn had left lying around, "Put these on, and then you can sleep."

He took them and wiggled around under the covers a bit before settling back with the sweats finally on.

Juliet tucked the covers in around him, and ran a hand through his wet hair once more, "Goodnight, Carlton. Call if you need me."

"O'Hara?" His voice was squeaky.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Juliet was blushing, "No problem, partner." She flipped the light and closed the door. 'Well, that's over. For now...' She grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and lay back down on the couch with a sigh. Both of them were going to be taking a few days off, she was guessing.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, Juliet forced herself to stand up, letting the blankets fall back onto the couch. Morning already? It couldn't have come any sooner.. She trudged down the hall into the bathroom and took a quick shower before quietly opening the door to her room and sneaking inside to check on Lassiter.

He looked peaceful. His hair dried, and poofy, his skin pale, but glowing, and dear god his chest. His damn naked chest. Almost irresistible.

No. She reminded herself. No looking at your partner like that. Naughty girl..

The older detective yawned and stretched, but settled back down with a smile on his face. It made Juliet smile, and she pulled the covers back up to his neck and tucked him in once more. "Get some sleep, Carlton," She whispered, knowing he was fast asleep, "Rest will make you better." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, then carefully leaned down to lay her lips across it in a loving gesture. He grunted, but returned to a quiet sleep.

Juliet closed the door softly and walked out into the kitchen where she began to make breakfast. She made several small pancakes, some bacon, and some sunny-side-up eggs. Then she sat back down onto the couch and waited for Lassiter to wake up.

Not even an hour had passed, when Juliet heard some rustling noises coming from her bedroom. She ran down the hall just in time to catch her partner in her arms as he collapsed.

"Woah there Carlton. Woah." She dragged him back into her room and lay him gently onto the bed, "What happened?"

"Mm I don't know O'Hara, I'm just dizzy." He turned on his side to face her and groaned.

"Are you in pain?"

"No.." He lied through his teeth and she could tell.

Juliet walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge, "If you can't tell me what hurts, then there's nothing I can do."

Carlton turned around to face her, "Everything hurts, okay? Everything. Moving hurts. Breathing hurts. Being awake hurts. I'm cold and my stomach is upset and I'm hungry, but I'm afraid if I eat, I'll just puke everything up again, and I think I'm running another fever."

Jules turned to lay beside him, facing him and grabbing his wrists, "Hey. I just want you to relax, okay? It's my job to take care of you until you get better, so don't worry about it." She looked him in the eyes for a few silent moments, before sitting back up and wrapping the blankets around him. "Is that better?"

"Mhmm.." He mumbled, "Thanks.."

Juliet smiled and lay back down, starring up at the ceiling, "My pleasure, partner."

"O'Hara?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah, Carlton. Ill stay." She turned to face him and smiled, "I wouldn't ever leave."

He seemed to take closure from her comment, and he pulled the covers up to his chin and settled into his sleeping position, "Goodnight."

She laughed, "Goodnight, Carlton."

Minutes passed, and she could hear his breathing steady, as he fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

Juliet was glad that he was getting so much rest, but in the same, she was a bit worried about him. Carlton was acting so differently, she was afraid that something might be seriously wrong with him. Well, as long as she was there, she was going to make sure he was as comfortable as possible while he got better. He was her partner, and she loved him.

Juliet squirmed a bit until she got comfortable, and starred up at the ceiling, making shapes out of the paint on the wall. She yawned. It was still early morning, but she felt sleep deprived at the same time. She guessed it was because Lassiter was sleeping so much. "What the hell.." She whispered, and scooted into the bed beside him, putting her arm around his warm body, and snuggling in to join him in a nap.

"Aww hell," he whispered, causing Jules to awaken.

"Carlton? What's the matter?"

He avoided eye contact with her and blushed.

"What's wrong, partner?" She lay a reassuring hand on his back.

The detective slowly lifted the covers back, revealing the wet spot he'd accidentally left in the middle of their nap.

Juliet blushed, "Oh gosh, lets get you cleaned up again, Carlton." She stood and walked to the other side of the bed, where she held out her hand to him.

Lassiter sighed, and took ahold of her warm fingers, not thinking of anything but his own embarrassment.

Juliet led him to the bathroom again, and helped him stand straight. He groaned, and she picked the thermometer off the counter where she'd left it, and placed it under his tongue. "You've still got a fever.." She mumbled to herself, and helped him slip his partially soaked pants off of his shivering body. The common symptom of a high fever being a feeling of cold, even though the body is overheated, worried her.

Juliet didn't even remember to cover him up this time around, and fought the urge to drop him and shut her eyes until he was properly covered. Yet now, seeing him, she fought to look away, but lost. She lost herself In a lusty stare towards his most intimate parts.

Shaking her head, she turned the faucet and helped him to sit in the forming cold pool of bath water.

"Ugh.." He groaned and turned away.

Juliet frowned, "It's okay. Happens to the best of us. Carlton, look at me."

He slowly turned to glance at her, his eyes a dark bluish hue, "O'Hara.."

"Carlton. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to go put in a load of laundry, and you sit here and relax. Ill be back real soon."

"Ugh.."

Juliet sighed, grabbing a hold of his hand, "Don't be ashamed of anything. It's not your fault, and it's no big deal. No one has to know but you and me, and I keep promises, partner."

Lassiter shifted and pulled the lever to stop the flow of water, then laid back with a sigh. "It's not something anyone should see. Not even me."

"It's happened to me before if that makes you feel any better. Alright, I'm going to go clean up, and then ill come back and sit with you. Now, you relax." She squeezed his hand softly and stood up to go wash the soiled sheets.

Juliet couldn't help but feel sorry for Carlton. Poor thing was embarrassed already, and this only made him feel worse. She had no idea how to make him feel better about the whole thing, but she did know that he needed medicine, and fast. Juliet didn't want to see him like this either. It made her sad to see this weak side of the detective, a side he never showed, but was forced to under the current circumstances. Aw, hell.

She carried the lump of blankets down the hall and dropped them into the washing machine with a loud sigh. She promised to herself that she was going to see him through this, and then forget that any of this happened.

Carlton lay in the tub. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, his ego hurt. He didn't mean to wet the bed, but honestly, now? Last time he had, he was still a kid under 10 years old. Dammit. He was so utterly embarrassed and afraid to show his face. Just to think what Juliet thought of him now.. She was probably just laughing at him, for being so childish. Her words played through his head. The way she talked; it seemed that she thought of him as little Carlton. No, that's not now. That was then. That was little Carlton, and he wasn't little Carlton anymore. He was big Carlton, head detective of the SBPD. Most of all, he was humiliated. He was humiliated and sick. He splashed some water up onto his face multiple times, trying to rid himself of the red face he knew he had. Dammit.

Jules opened the door and sat on the floor next to the tub, "Feeling better?"

"No.." He mumbled.

"Carlton.."

His face grew redder, "I think I'm gonna throw up." He clambered out of the tub, lifted the toilet seat, and vomited into it. He sat up, fell back against the wall, and started to cry. He was crying.

Juliet's heart ached. She had never seen anything that made her heart hurt like it was now. She reached up and grabbed his towel, wrapped it around him, and held him against her shoulder. She rubbed her hand up and down his other arm, trying to sooth him even in the least. He collapsed against her, sobbing, as if there was nothing else he could do.

Juliet remained silent, but clutched him in her arms as he shook with tears. "Carlton.. Oh god.." Even she began to tear up, but she only held him tighter, continuing to rub his arm.

Lassiter wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder. Why did it have to be like this? Why?


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed. Juliet was laying beside her sleeping partner. Carlton had cried for a while, but she had been there for him through it all, and he embraced it.

It was hard to see him break under pressure, but she knew that he wouldn't have if he didn't trust her, and that's why it made her very happy. He made her very happy. And she'd be damned if she didn't spend all the time she could with him.

Alas, there was still the case. The case that she's forgotten about for the few days she'd spent taking care of Lassiter. Nothing was more important than making sure Carlton was feeling better, and got the care he deserved.

So when Vick called her the next morning, she was both annoyed, and upset. Juliet didn't want to leave her blue-eyed Irish cop sick at home alone in bed, but even if for a day, she was needed.

Juliet knew better than to argue with her boss, so she had to tell Carlton that she would be gone till the night.

"Hey, Carlton?" She walked over and jostled his arm, "Wake up. It's important."

"Whaaaaat?" He rolled over and frowned, the same he always wore, "O'Hara."

She lay her hand on his cheek, "Chief called. I-I have to go for the day. I'm sorry."

Lassiter's eyes closed slowly, "It's okay. I can- take care of myself.."

She knew he wasn't okay, but she also knew she couldn't stay, "Could I get you anything before I go?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to lay beside him. "You could give me this, "He whispered, before taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

Juliet was stunned, and she knew he was sick, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. She didn't exactly kiss him back, but she let him kiss her, and it wasn't bad.

"Carlton.."

"Just go. To work, I mean. I'm-I'm okay." He rolled over and turned his back to her.

She hesitated, "Carlton-"

"Just go." He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

Juliet reached up to touch the tender spot on her lips, before she slowly stood up, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Carlton let his breath out slowly, carefully, before he heard the door shut and knew he was alone. He didn't even know what just happened, it went by too fast. He saw an opportunity to "thank" her for taking care of him, and his stupid male brain went for it. However and quite surprisingly, she didn't pull away as he had imagined she would. Granted, she didn't kiss back either. Did he regret what had just happened? Well, only if their relationship was tarnished. And he'd hate himself if that happened. Or god forbid she got sick too. Dammit. What was he thinking? He bolted out of bed, ran through the bathroom, and threw up again.

Meanwhile, Juliet was driving to the station, deep in thought. What had just happened? Carlton.. Kissed her? Did it mean anything, or was he just trying to thank her? At this point she was surprised she wasn't worried about contracting whatever sickness he had. She guessed it was because she was too rattled about the kiss. Funny thing, she thought, was that she actually.. Kind of... Liked it. She liked it.

Juliet ran up the steps and into the main part of the station, just in time to see Vick was giving briefing.

"O'Hara. Glad to see you join us."

Juliet nodded, and Shawn smiled at her from across the room.

"As I was saying. Samuel Dean Rhodes, everyone knows about him in the station by now, and I'd like to let you all know, that Mr. Spencer has divined the whereabouts of his next dealing. He's got big drug money and-"

Juliet stopped listening. She couldn't keep it all straight anymore. Really, all she wanted now was to go and talk to her partner about what had happened. She also just wanted to make sure he was getting better. Plus, she just wasn't having a good day. She was tired, missed her partner, and didn't want to have to deal with everything right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Juliet knew it, the briefing had ended. Shawn called her over, and she followed him.

"What's this about Shawn?"

The brunette laughed, "Jules. Don't you remember what we talked about last week? About helping Lassie solve this case... Where is he anyway?"

"He's sick", Juliet said solemnly.

"I don't buy it," Shawn frowned, "There's no way. I've never seen him on sick-leave before. What's really going on?"

"Shawn, he really is sick. He's back at my place, I've been taking care of him the last few days."

"Jules!" Shawn made a disgusted face, "What if he gets you sick?"

"At this point, that's no concern of mine," she shook her head.

Suddenly, Gus walked over to them, "There you are, Shawn! I was looking for you."

"I had to talk with Jules about Lassie."

"What's wrong with Lassie?" Gus asked."

Juliet sighed, "He's really sick."

"Maybe we could stop by his place later and get him some soup or something," Gus suggested.

"No can do," Shawn smirked, "Jules is keeping him at her place."

Gus gasped, "But-what if you get sick? I'd be outta there!"

Juliet sighed again, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose, and looking to the floor, "I know how to take care of myself, okay? You guys just need to figure out how we can help Carlton solve the case."

"Hmm," Shawn fist bumped his friend, "We'll get right on it!"

Jules sighed yet again and walked to her desk. She turned on her laptop and looked her emails and a few files before shutting it down and sitting back in her chair.

"O'Hara, a word?" Chief Vick walked by Juliet's desk toward her office.

"Yes, Chief," Juliet jumped up and followed her boss.

Jules took a seat and looked confused.

"This is about your partner."

"Oh. Carlton's sick," Juliet replied.

"I wasn't informed," Karen said smugly.

"Yes, I realized this when I arrived this morning. Apologies, Chief, I've been taking care of him all weekend."

"What's wrong with him? We need to get him back on the job as soon as we can."

"Well," Juliet started, "He's running a high fever, thrown up quite a lot, yeah, he's been in bed for days. It's really hard to see him like this, it's just not like him."

Karen nodded, "If you want to, you can go back to him and help him get better. We need you two back quickly. The Rhodes case is going on longer than it should be, but for now we have the psychic and his partner, so we can hold off for a few more days."

Juliet blushed, "Chief. Thank you. So much." She turned to walk out.

"And O'Hara."

"Yes?"

"Tell him I said hi."

She smiled and ran to grab her coat and rushed home.

Carlton woke up and stretched his arms as he yawned. He missed Juliet, but at least sleeping and drinking fluids was helping him feel even the slightest better. He lay back an starred at the ceiling. What was he going to say to her when she got back? Did he scare her off because of the kiss? What if she didn't come back? He imagined her thoughts as she drove away. 'Yuck. He kissed me. Better leave town now.' He sniffled, thinking about the fact that she was probably requesting a new partner saddened him. Lassiter didn't realize that he was falling for his partner, but she had just been so sweet to him lately. Everything that Juliet had done for him, was all going to be thrown away because he kissed her. Dammit. He hadn't realized it, but he was tearing up. Dammit.

Juliet pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. She ran up to her door, and shoved the keys in the lock. The door opened and she ran inside, kicking the door closed.

"Carlton?"

Lassiter perked up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. She was back this early? "I'm in here!"

Juliet ran in and flicked the light on, "Carlton. Are you okay?" She sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair, "How are you?"

A tightening feeling spiraled down to his gut, and he grunted softly, "Been better." He held his stomach and closed his eyes with a slight frown.

"Is your stomach bothering you?" Juliet asked, and placed her warm fingers over his hand.

His eyes flew open, and he felt his stomach do a 180 into his chest. Carlton turned away from her and shut his eyes tightly while he made sure his lower body was well covered by blankets.

"Hey.." She cooed, "It's okay, Im here now."

"That's.. The problem," he breathed out.

"Huh? Why?" She was suddenly confused.

He was silent.

"Carlton, look at me. Please."

"Just tell me who my new partner is," He whimpered.

"Carlton, what..." She stammered, "New partner? Why would you have a new partner?" She paused, "Is this about.. This kiss?"

((Of course it's about the kiss!)) "So, you're not leaving.."

Juliet grabbed his shoulders and turned him to look her in the eye, "If you think for a second that I would-" She fell silent, "Carlton, you're my partner forever and until the end of time. Why would I ever leave you?" She wiped at her eyes.

"Because you find me repulsive.." He Whispered, looking down.

She was openingly crying, "I don't know why in the world that you'd even imagine I think that. The chief told me that I could stay off work until you got better. I came back as quick as I could because I wanted to! I wanted to come back and see you, and help you. It's made me more sad then you would imagine, seeing you like this. It hurts my heart, Carlton. And hearing you.. Say that I find you repulsive? That's just.. So wrong.." She crumpled onto the bed and buried her face in one of the pillows as she cried.

Lassiter was shocked. He didn't know what to say, or do. He was confused and sad and- He hugged her. He scooted close to her and wrapped her in his warm embrace until she stopped crying, because that's the only thing he knew how to do.

Juliet pulled her arms in and allowed him to fully envelope her in a wonderful and warming hug. She couldn't believe he thought so little of himself. He was a handsome man. Beautiful even. He was strong, brave, kind, and he had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. She stopped crying and let him hold her like his life depended on it. It was nice.

"O'Hara.."

"Carlton, don't talk. I don't mind about the kiss, okay? It's not a big deal, and I know you feel bad about it, but I don't care. I wasn't even worried about being sick. I need you in my life, and I can't lose you. So please, please, understand that I DO NOT find you repulsive. You're amazing, if anything. You've helped me become the woman I am today, and without you none of this would ever be here. Nothing. And this partnership is what keeps me going, what gives me hope. You give me hope, because I know that you and I together can do anything. There's nothing a bond like this can't solve. And.." She hesitated, "And I love you, Carlton Lassiter. I love you and your silly, messed up ego. You are the light of my life, and don't you dare think anything else." She fell silent and watched his pretty blue eyes stare at her in wonder. The silence was killing her, and she couldn't take it anymore and-

She kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter enters into slight M territory. Ye been warned, arg.**

Carlton was shocked beyond anything else at what she was saying, but his mental capacity went into overload once their lips made contact.

It took a while to register that she was kissing him.

She was kissing him.

She was kissing him!

SHE WAS KISSING HIM!

HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER SHE WAS KISSING HIM!

He leaned into the kiss and allowed her to take control, curious to see how far she was planning on going.

Juliet stroked a shaky hand through his peppered hair, causing his body to go up in a personal heat, mostly points south.

He softly bit her lip, unable to control his urges further. She gave him a light moan and caressed his back.

God, he felt good. He felt so very very good.

The feelings soon dissipated when she allowed her teeth to scrape against his lip as she pulled back. He shuddered, and she steadied him.

"What.. What was that?" He looked at her, his eyes wide, but his gaze calming.

"A kiss," She said softly.

"But-why?"

She smiled at him, turning his stomach to goo, "Because I felt like it."

He slowly let a smile creep onto his face, "O'Hara.."

"Carlton."

He leaned forward abruptly and wrapped his arms around Juliet, startling her.

She relaxed quickly, and sighed as he encircled her body with his essence.

"Thanks," he whispered against her shoulder.

"There's no need." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling.

"There's need, alright. Lots of it."

"I think that 'need' can wait until you're feeling better," she laughed.

"I am feeling better!"

Juliet chuckled and lay him back onto the bed, "You rest up, Carlton. Sleep will heal you quicker." She leaned down to kiss him once again, and lay a hand on his beating heart.

He didn't move, but kissed back with as much passion as she gave to him; if not more.

Juliet gave him one last kiss on the cheek before she walked to the door, turned off the light, and left him one last fleeting glance before she shut it.

Jules padded out into the living room and flung herself down onto the couch. She couldn't really believe she had kissed him, but she had, and she had liked it. It wasn't like she didn't see it coming though, she liked him, quite a lot,actually. Seeing him so sick was hard to handle, but she enjoyed being with him, so it worked out. She sighed and lay back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling as she pulled a blanket on top of herself, and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, Lassiter just couldn't sleep. He too, could not get the kiss out of his mind. Carlton kept relishing in the fact that Juliet had kissed him of her own accord, which meant she had to at least have a little feelings for him, right? He couldn't stop thinking, and he couldn't sleep, so he walked out to the living room.

Juliet looked up to see her sleepy-eyed partner standing in the doorway.

"Carlton, go back to bed."

"I can't sleep," he muttered.

She smiled after a pause in thought, "Come sit next to me."

He blushed slightly, and padded over to the couch and sat beside her.

Juliet rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his body become rigid, but quickly relaxing.

He let out a deep sigh, and lay his head over hers.

Juliet blushed, but reached to her side and tugged up the blanket to cover them both, "Do you want to stay out here, or I can take you back to the bed."

"I'd rather you just take me to bed," he sighed and took ahold of her hand.

Juliet led her partner back into the bedroom and helped him slowly lay down, while she tucked him in.

Juliet walked to the other side of the room and got under the covers beside him, "I'll stay until you fall asleep," she whispered, then taking a hold of his hand.

He grasped it back, firm and needy. "O'Hara.. Thank you."

The younger detective turned his way, to look him in the eyes, before leaning forward to kiss him once again.

Carlton gasped, but placed his free hand against her cheek and deepened their kiss. She groaned into his touch and kissed back harder, till finally separating with a loud 'smack.'

"O'Har- Can I call you Juliet?"

The woman beamed from ear to ear, "You can call me any damn thing you want to," she was still very close to him, and he could feel her hot breath across his cheek.

He shuddered, but pulled her down to lay on top of him, both their stomachs heaving.

"I want you."

He shuddered again at her words; "And I want you back," she whispered.

He kissed her again, and she let him thoroughly ravage her mouth. Juliet was done with worrying if he was going to make her sick. She could deal with that, because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And that was a whole damn much.

"If you want me so much, you'll take my shirt off," he smiled.

"Damn right I do, and I will," she said with a naughty smirk as she tugged his sleeves over his head, practically ripping the shirt from his body. She leaned down and rested her head against his furry chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. "Don't be nervous."

"Oh Im not nervous," he blushed, "You just.. I.." He couldn't bring himself to state the obvious. He was extremely turned on by her current actions, not to mention her in general.

"Shhh," She stroked his neck and kissed his shoulder, "Don't be nervous, you don't ever have to hide anything from me." She slid her lips down his chest and circled a nipple.

He was nearly done with her torture. Moaning freely, he tugged at his pants, which were now incredibly tight.

Juliet saw this, and struck an evil grin, "Can I help you, Detective? I DO know how to.. Polish a gun."

He nearly forgot how to breathe.

She started to work her way down on him, almost having to hold him still; poor thing was shaking. She finally stopped, and crawled back up to look him in the eyes, "Carlton. Hey, look at me," she pushed his face toward her own, "It's OKAY. RELAX." Juliet kissed his nose, "This is about you, okay?"

He nodded, then closed his eyes again, still shaking. Something inside of him was trying to hold him back. There was something about Juliet that was new and enticing, somewhat unfamiliar and frightening territory, but he wanted her more than anything. Shaking, he pulled her back into a warm kiss, before turning them around so that he was on top of her. Then he... Rolled off and lay facing away.

Juliet's heart sank. She reached out and lay her hand on him, "Carlton. What's the matter?"

He mumbled, "I'm sorry. I just can't. Not now.."

She just hugged him, trying to let her urges subside, "It's okay, it's okay."

"Juliet.. I'm-I'm so sorry.." He almost whimpered.

She knew he sick, but she blamed herself for getting them involved in such activities. She was supposed to take care of him, not.. That.

"This is my fault Carlton. You-you can just get some more sleep, okay?" She ran out of the room before he could say another word, and in under 10 seconds, was back with a glass of cold water. "Drink this, fluids are good for you."

He downed the water and set the glass on the bedside stand, "Can you still stay with me? I just-I need someone."

Her expression didn't change, but she tucked him into the bed and crawled in beside him, "Goodnight, Carlton. I'm sorry for all this.. Awkward stuff.."

She couldn't see him blush, but was pretty sure he was, "It's-not your fault. I'm tired, sick, I haven't been with someone in a really long time... I feel like a teenager again with those stupid uncontrollable hormones.."

She lay a hand on his arm and pulled him to face her, "When you're better.. Maybe.."

"Yeah," he agreed, because what couldn't be said, was on both their minds.

And for the first time, Juliet had no idea what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tis chapter is dedicated to KVV, for their request of M. Also to Loafer, because I love her Lassiet smuts ^u^**

The next morning came with a ray of sunshine peeking through the window and the sounds of birds chirping and cooing. Juliet O'Hara thought it was wonderful, but looking to her partner, she remembered everything that had happened between them the night before and she frowned. She felt bad for him, she felt bad for herself. Everything that happened was her fault and she would probably lose him because of it. A slow but steady tear dripped down her cheek, and she wiped it away with a small sigh. What could she possibly do to make everything right again? She had no ideas, so she lay back down beside him and starred at the ceiling, her brain was blank and she didn't care. Another tear dripped down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

She tensed when she felt a warm hand caress her face as her partner rid of her visible sadness. Juliet slightly turned her head to see Lassiter laying on his side, concern enveloping his face.

"Carlton.." She rubbed at her eyes a little more.

He spoke softly, "It's okay to cry sometimes." He held his arms out and she collapsed into them, whimpering. He ran his hand back and forth along her neck and head, twisting a finger through her curls. "Shhhhh," he tried to calm her, "It's okay. It's really okay."

"Carlton this is all my fault, and I just don't want to lose you.." He could feel her tears wetting his chest hair, "I can't lose you.. If I did; I'd blame myself forever and-"

He kissed her again.

She couldn't say it wasn't an unfamiliar or surprising feeling, but she liked how it reassured her so.

She kissed him back, slightly tilting her head and deepening the connection. Slightly moaning, she grabbed his hands, and held them in her own until they had to break apart for a breath.

"Listen to me Juliet. You will NEVER lose me. EVER. I don't want you to worry about that, please." He reached up and moved her bangs from her face, and then placed his warm hand on her cheek, rubbing softly with his thumb. "You are my world, Juliet. No matter what happens between us.. You don't have to worry about that. You don't. You shouldn't. You won't."

She sniffled, "Carlton.. All of this is my fault, I feel like I've been pushing you. You're sick, and I'm just supposed to be making sure you get better, not fooling around and acting like a lusty teenager again. This isn't me, and I'm sorry."

His face was emotionless, "Juliet don't be sorry for something we both wanted. Please, just stop blaming it all on yourself. I'm feeling better and better, and you said yourself, maybe later we.."

"Yeah, I guess I did." She snuggled into him and he softly held her together, kept her from breaking again, put a dam on her tears.

He kissed her forehead, "Don't move, just stay like this. I like this."

"I like it too," she whispered, "I just like you."

He shook slightly, and could sense that she had felt it, "I like you too, Juliet."

"Carlton, you don't have to ever hide from me. I know, you're very closed off when it comes to others; but you don't have to be with me, here, now." She lifted her head and nuzzled his rough chin, "Let your guard down, trust me. You'll feel so much better. Loosen up, Carlton."

He instantly unclenched all of his muscles and fell against her with a sigh.

Juliet let her eyelids droop down and relished in his touch, "Does that feel better?"

He sighed again, "Yes, thank you."

She pushed him off of her softly and lay her head on his stomach, loving the fact that she could feel it rising and falling. She smiled when his hand found its way to her scalp and began rubbing his fingers through her hair. Juliet let out a quiet moan. He didn't seen to mind, but just rubbed softer, somehow with more passion. "Carlton, that feels so nice," she whispered.

He was silent, but shifted and set his other hand to work on her head as well.

"Mmm. God, Carlton, that feels sooo good. Don't stop, please don't stop." She writhed under his touch.

"Your hair is soft," he said, and kissed her head. He settled back finally, but continued stroking her with one hand.

"You're so good at stroking me," she said.

His eyes popped in his head at the visual, "I wouldn't do it if you didn't enjoy it."

"I enjoy it so much, Carlton. Honestly. More, please," she groaned.

He was blushing, but he lowered his hand to her shoulder and let the other join it. He rubbed her neck, loosened her shoulders, massaged her upper back in all the right places.

"More."

He felt if this went any further he might lose control. "Juliet-I.."

"Please.."

Her voice was so full of emotion and he couldn't resist it, his body was on fire; very hot in some places. He turned her toward him once again. "I just- Juliet.. I-I.."

She looked into his eyes and saw everything. She read him like an open book. He felt his thoughts being sucked out of his head.

But then- She took her blouse off. Smooth, creamy white skin and a lacy pink bra.

His breath caught in his throat.

Juliet grabbed his hand and lay it on her breast.

He gasped and moaned at the same time, unable to withhold any emotions from her at this point. His eyes were shut and he looked in pain. He wanted her, and she saw it. He was hurting because he wanted her.

She wanted him.

Reaching behind her, she unclasped the bra, without him even noticing. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were still closed. He looked like he might just lose it there.

"Carlton. Open your eyes," She pushed his hands to slip the remaining garment off her chest, and lay exposed before him.

His pants were tenting, but he didn't care. Neither did she. He lay against her and began to gently stroke her breasts. Soft and tingly and oh sooo good.

"Aaaah!" She groaned, "Ahahaaaa..."

He pinched her nipples between his long, enticing fingers and rubbed the little buds, hardening them as she moaned further.

Carlton's body was raging. He hadn't felt this good in a long, long time. And he was hoping this 'lasted'a long, long time. The pain between his thighs had only gotten worse, but he kept touching her chest, because that's all he wanted to do.

Juliet, however, wanted to touch him too, "Carlton.. Ahaahhh..." She moaned, "Let me touch you too please.." Her body trembled beneath him, but he continued rubbing her breasts. She bucked her hips up, itching to do anything but this. He held her tight, letting her struggle, but not releasing her.

Carlton loved feeling her writhing beneath him, but he also heard the desperation in her voice. Hesitantly, he released her.

"Carlton.. What?"

"I'm letting you touch me," he whispered, and started to fiddle with his sweats, trying to pull them down.

She attained a smirk, and lunged for his pants, wrestling them down herself. She paused at his boxers, the bulge very noticeable, "Carlton.. I.." She shuddered.

He nodded his head and reached down to tug them off himself. His ding-a-ling shot up and slapped against his chest, a bit leaking from the swollen, red tip.

Juliet just stopped breathing. She reached down slowly, like his trouser snake was an actual snake, trying to bite her. She stroked him with a single finger at first, loving his cries. She liked making him understand how she had felt, but she needed to touch him more.

Lassiter just about collapsed backward onto the mattress, his chest heaving.

Juliet leaned over, her breath teasing against his warm flesh.

He yelped out the moment her warm, smooth lips enveloped him. "Oh, God! Juliet, that feels.. Aaah... So.. Good.." He trembled.

She let her tongue circle him, licking, stroking with her lips. "Mmmmph." She moaned out, sending pleasurable vibrations up his spine.

Carlton moaned again, "Ahhhahhhhhh.. Oooohhhh.. Faster, Juliet. More. Please."

She obliged, and sucked a little harder, before 'smacking' her lips off of him. Jules then reached down and began to un-button her own pants.

Before either of them could even think, he was inside her, filling her with his warm need. She gasped and he breathed out, his breath shallow.

She was close, so close, and so was he.

"More, please my darling. So good, please," He begged her and thrusted faster, giving her what he knew she wanted from him.

"Carlton.. I'm gonna cum.." She moaned.

"Oh god, I'm cumming inside you!" He cried out.

They orgasmed in unison, both making the most delicious of sounds. They kissed once again.

Juliet bolted upright and glanced around.

Oh.

Shit.

She just had a sex dream about her partner.

She looked down at Carlton, who was fast asleep, looking so peaceful.

Juliet let out an exasperated sigh as she realized that she had actually orgasmed, and was all wet. She slowly tried to get from the bed to the bathroom to clean up, without waking the older detective.

Creak.

"Juliet? What's going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chapter and stuff.. Not like many people are reading anyway... Ugh. I've got summer school for another 4 weeks of nothing but math, and it's consuming my time and giving me major writer's block. Hopefully ill have the next chapter out soon; and I promise it will be longer. **

Juliet sighed and let her head drop. She slowly turned around to face the shame, "Carlton-I was just going to.. Uhh.. Use the bathroom." She hoped he didn't notice her discomfort.

"Okay, but hurry back, I want to talk."

She nodded and rushed to clean up. Juliet knew that when he said 'he wanted to talk' it meant much more than normal conversation. She decided to take a quick shower to clear her head.

Carlton lay still, quite confused. Something was up with his partner, and he could tell. They were detectives for god sakes, it would be bad if he couldn't tell something was wrong. So when she finally came out of the bathroom, he plainly said, "Tell me what's on your mind."

She seemed to tense just the slightest bit, but continued walking and sat beside him on the bed. "Nothing really, just things and stuff." She lay back, trying to avoid eye contact, "It was a dream, that was all. It wasn't real, it wasn't a big deal."

Carlton sighed, "Would you tell me the nature of this dream?" He grabbed her hand lightly.

She regretted it as soon as she spoke, "It was about you."

He held in a gasp, "What happened? Was it bad? Oh god, Juliet I'm so sorry..I'm here okay?"

She sat up and looked into his eyes, "It wasn't bad, no. It was good. Very good." She blinked away the sudden tears.

"Good..? Well, are you okay?"

She nodded and buried her face in his warm chest, "Mhmm."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. There was the obvious question running through his mind: What was the dream? She said it was.. Good. What is that supposed to mean!?

"Juliet?"

Her head lifted, "Carlton?"

"What-happened?" He whispered, "You know; in the dream."

"Carlton.."

"O'Hara. Please, I'm worried about you, this isn't like you."

She paused, what the hell could she say? For God sakes, she had just had a very inappropriate sex dream about her partner. Should she admit to it, or make up some excuse? Either way, he was bound to find out, and the longer till he did, the more awkward It would be. Unless, they got together; but that would never happen, let's be honest. So in the end, she decided to tell him.

"Well," She thought, "It was a dream, that I had, yes. And.. Urm, well, you see, you were there.. And I, well, you.."

Carlton sighed, "O'Hara, spit it out."

"Sex dream," she said abruptly, and pushed back from him, curling up in her own personal bubble.

Her partner popped said bubble when he lay a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay; we don't control our dreams, usually, but I'm not mad." Lassiter was secretly happy, because maybe in some twisted form of reality his lovely partner had feelings for him. Carlton tried to seem as unphased as possible as he spoke to her, comforted her, made sure she knew that everything was still okay. "It's gonna be okay, Juliet." He held her tight, not caring what she thought of him; because that was what she needed right now, and his only duty was to provide. "I don't care, O'Hara, I really don't care.."

Juliet whimpered and held him close, forcing him to wrap her in his warm embrace. "I-I'm.. I'm so sorry.." She muttered against him.

Really, Carlton was so surprised at his own reaction to what had just happened. Juliet basically admitted that she had feelings for him. He couldn't think of a reason anyone would have a sexy dream about someone they absolutely were not attracted to in any way shape or form. "Juliet... Do you.. Like me?"

He couldn't take the burning unknown anymore, so he just asked, and closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Carlton, what-do you mean?" She looked up, still holding him tightly.

"I mean-do you have feelings.. For me?" He shut his eyes once again and breathed deeply.

"Oh. Carlton, oh." She stuttered at first, lost in her own mind, "You're my partner, this couldn't.. I don't.." She just stopped talking and silently looked at him until he finally opened his eyes.

Carlton opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by her warm lips pressed against his, meeting in the sweetest passion. He moved his tongue to match hers, but let her take control, needing to see how much she really would give him.

She was willing to give him everything. She wanted to give him everything.

She gave him everything.

Juliet kissed Carlton like there was no tomorrow, and somehow, regardless of everything that had happened, she felt right.

When they finally pulled apart, all they could do was look in the other's eyes, starring intently with wonder and lust.

Carlton spoke at last, "What happened.. In.. This dream of yours?"

Juliet placed a hand against his cheek, "Why tell you, when I could show you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! *cries in a corner* I've been so busy with life and school and SHIT. I just haven't had the time to write anything! UGH. Hopefully you all can forgive me with this awesome chapter? :) (I still feel shitty because I missed all the writing for months but whatever gah..)**

Juliet kissed him, soft and sweet, yet passionate all the same. He groaned into her touch.

"Why didn't I ask you out sooner? I'm so dumb." He mumbled.

Juliet stopped and held his face between her hands, "Carlton, you are the smartest man I know. Everything happened just the way it should have, and I'm beyond overjoyed to have you, but this isn't the time for talking. Lets have fun now, and talk later, okay?" She began to kiss him once again, and she smiled as she felt his return.

Carlton yawned and blinked his eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He sat up and stretched. Juliet was curled up asleep beside him, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Juliet's eyes opened slowly and an instant smile lit her face, "Good morning Carlton."

"Hi, Juliet." He stroked her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair, "You really are something, you know that?"

She blushed and said nothing, but pulled him down to kiss her. Lassiter didn't resist at all.

"We should to go back to work today, sadly. There's a case waiting, but I loved spending all this time with you. New things have developed, and I think everything is right where it should be."

"But-Spencer.. What's going to happen now? I mean; everyone knows he likes you.." He paused, "But I really have enjoyed our time together too, O'Hara."

"Well; I always thought maybe I'd give Shawn a try, but with you in my life it really isn't possible. I've avoided letting him down for so long, but I guess if anytime is the right time, it's now. I care for you, so much. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life right now. It just wouldn't be possible."

Carlton nodded and pulled her close into a tight hug, "Don't ever make me let go.." He buried his face into her shoulder and fell silent.

Juliet closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well, "Metaphorically, never. Physically, we should get to work." She laughed and nipped at his neck.

Carlton finally let go and kissed her again, "I'm going to go take a shower now." He stood up and tugged his sweats down; leaving only his checkered boxer-briefs.

Juliet jumped up and grabbed his arm, "I'm inviting myself to join you."

The detective turned around and smirked, "I'll accept that invitation." He pulled her up to another wonderful kiss, and groaned as she softly bit his lip.

Juliet didn't let him go, but after a few tries, managed to remove her remaining clothing, and the two made their way into the bathroom together.

Carlton pressed Juliet against the wall and rubbed against her, loving the moan that escaped her lips and danced across his own, sending a shiver up his spine. "Mhm, I love you, Juliet."

She just kissed him back and rubbed against him again, feeling his arousal against her own. "Yes, Carlton. I love you too. Oh, yes."

The two stepped into the shower still connected and Carlton switched on the water, feeling it cascade over their already very hot skin. Juliet moaned again and grabbed Lassiter's erection, rubbing the tip softly with her thumb.

Carlton almost fell to the ground, but steadied himself against the cold tile wall and tried not to thrust into her warm fingers.

Juliet turned the drain off and pushed the older man down into the lukewarm bath water. She kept rubbing the dripping head, while her other hand began to thrust over his hard shaft. He cried out in a wonderful pleasure, and she silenced him again with her mouth. Juliet quickened the pace and felt his release coming. (No pun intended.) Carlton groaned loudly and spilled into her hand and dripped onto her fingertips. He then fell back, breathing hard and exhausted.

Juliet wasn't done and she was still raging with energy. "Dammit, touch me, Carlton, before I have to do it myself," she growled.

He forced a hand up to grab her shoulder and pull her down to kiss him, "I wouldn't mind that visual burned into my brain." He was only half kidding.

Juliet paused and then sorta smiled.

Carlton's expression went blank as he realized what she was about to do, and his cock jumped in excitement.

Juliet leaned back, sitting on his knees and slowly pressed several fingers against her clit. She slowly rubbed it and dropped her head back with a moan.

Carlton's eyes were wide as he watched her every move, eventually reaching down to relieve the pressure on his cock. He stroked himself in time to her and felt himself approaching release again.

Juliet reached inside herself, still rubbing with her thumb on her clit. She was loudly breathing and finally opened her eyes to see Carlton jerking himself to her actions, which honestly just turned her on more. She loved the feelings she was giving to herself, and she loved the joy and pleasure she was giving to him. "Dammit, Carlton. Oh, god." She moaned loudly, and her thumb rubbed faster, along with several other digits inside her. Juliet's hips thrusted into her hand, only increasing her own pleasure, before finally her orgasm hit and her fingers slowed, fully riding out the spasm.

Carlton watched and he came into his hand, sighing loudly with her.

They both collapsed; Carlton backwards and Juliet face down on his chest.

They held each other and tried to calm down, tried to stop the violent spasms still shaking both their bodies.

"Ah, Juliet. Oh, god. Agh. So good."

"Oooh, Carlton.. Ahh," She sighed and kissed him long and sensual, "Aaahhh.."

Lassiter laughed a little, "I think I'm going to take the blame for this one."

"Not like I care Carlton, but we are supposed to be at work right now."

"Psh, Vick will never know," he whispered, and smiling, kissed her again. "It's well worth it anyhow."

"I think that's something we can both agree on."


End file.
